Mercy x male reader
by Outlift
Summary: Hi! So first of all I want you to know that I'm not sticking to the overwatch lore in this fanfic and it's about you and Mercy as you could see in the tittle, but also is about an academy where our heroes and you studied to become heroes! Hope you enjoy
1. chapter 1

Your P.o.V

Finally I arrived, it was a long trip from (your city) to the academy. But here I am standing right in front of the Overwatch academy gates, I was one in a crowd of about 20 new students. The gates opened, and a some kind of "teacher" welcomed us. He gave us the classical speech for the new guys, and told us how things worked around here.

When he finished everyone went to the stand where they were giving the keys of our new rooms, I got my key It had the number 501 on it. I wanted to go to check my room, they told me how to get there but I kind of got lost because the campus was fucking massive, it had everything that a city should have: restaurants, supermarkets, hell they even had a video game store. Everything was fine until I saw that they had the new game that I was waiting for. I was astonished looking at the game until someone talked to me:

"That was my exact same face 10 minutes ago"

I looked at the girl, she had a little bag with the name of the store on it.

"I couldn't help myself and I bought it"- she said showing me the bag

"Yeah I would do the same if I had the money" -I said in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, my name is Hana. What's yours?"- Hana said kindly.

"My name is (Y/N) nice to met you Hana" I replied. "So I'm gonna be honest with you, I'm kinda lost, I was actually trying to find the students rooms not the game store"

"You must be one of the new guys. You sir got lucky. I'm heading there but those aren't rooms, those are houses" Hana said laughing.

"Are you joking right?" I said.

"We literally have a video game store, supermarkets and anything you could ask for in the campus. Of course we have houses as well."

"Anything I could ask for?" I said with a perverse smile.

"No, we don't have strip clubs" - she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm joking, I'm joking." I tried to apologize.

Hana and I started walking down the street.

"Anyway what number do you have?"

"I have the 501"- I show her the key.

"Oh I know your roommates, as a matter of fact we are neighbors."

"Really? That's cool."- I smiled

"Yeah my house is number 505, it's on the same block. I live there with two other girls."

"So I'm assuming that I have two roommates as well—" I couldn't finish the sentence when a girl ran towards us.

"Hana you're back!" The British girl said "and you got company. Cheers luv! I'm Lena, whats your name?"

"Hi I'm (Y/N) nice to meet you!" As I said this I saw a gorgeous woman with blonde hair, she was with Lena but she didn't run she came calmly and greeted us.

"Hello I'm Angela nice to meet you (Y/N)!"

"The same goes for you Angela"- I said with a smile on my face.

"This guy it's gonna be our neighbor girls, he will stay in 501"

"Oh awesome!" Said Lena with excitement.

Finally we got to the house 501 I said goodbye to the ladies, walked to the door and before I could use the key, the door opened revealing a guy with a cowboy hat.

"You must be the new roommate!" He said.

"Yeah I'm (Y/N) nice to meet you!"

"I'm Jesse McCree but everyone calls me McCree, the other one isn't here but you'll know him soon enough. Ok your room it's upstairs, it's the one in the middle and the bathroom is in that door, Make yourself at home 'cause it's going to be for a long time hahahaha"- he said giving me a little tour of the house.

"Thanks man I will" I said him while I putted my bags down.

"If you don't mind I was going out when you showed up..." McCree said.

"It's okay mate you do that. Thanks for the welcome again!"

"Don't mention it" and with that he left the house.

So far so good, I started unpacking my stuff and put everything in place, when I finished I checked my cellphone and I saw the clock saying that it was 19:00, so I relaxed on my bed and realized that I couldn't stop thinking about the girl called Angela, there was something special about her. She wasn't much of a talker, was she? She didn't talk much on the way home, or it was only shyness because she doesn't know me?

I want to get to know her more I can't stay like this, it's still early I could pay them a visit!

So I took a shower, changed my clothes and I headed out.

On the street I saw Lena, I talked to her until 22:00 then I realized it was too late,I didn't talked to Angela today but I made a new friend which was good enough for me.

Heavy time skip.

It's 7:50 I'm late to medicine class. I don't want to fail to Angela, so I grabbed something to eat and ran to the medicine wing of the academy, I saw the teacher walking slowly to the classroom, Then is where I really ran like hell.

But I managed to get there first than the teacher who just laughed at me while I entered the classroom.

I sited next to Angela and said with almost no breath at all:

"Good morning Angela!"

"Good morning (Y/N) I'm impressed, you really had to run to make it here on time" - Angela said giggling.

"But I made it anyways!" I said proudly.

"I'm sure you played video games almost all night" she said observing my face.

"Ohh you're good at this!" - I said surprised.

"Yeah. Those are eyes who need proper rest (Y/N). You'll have to promise me that you won't play until too late!"

Man when she worries like that is so cute!!!! I couldn't say no to that beautiful girl. I've been in love for her for almost one month I got lucky that we have this class together, that's why we became closer. I love when she talks about the stuff she cares. And she is so good at what she does. It really makes me happy to see her in this class because you can really tell that she is enjoying it.

"(Y/N)!" She said touching my arm "you spaced out on me"

"Oh! I'm sorry Angela! I was just lost in your eyes——- I mean lost in my own thoughts I-I just—- my tongue slipped! I said blushing and I looked down.

"Y-Yeah that happens sometimes. Right? haha!" She said, her usual pale cheeks were blushing right now.

At the end of the class I ran in to Lena.

" hey luv! How was the class with Angie? Did you confess you love??"- she said mischievously.

"What are you talking about?" I said blushing a little bit.

"C'mon everyone can tell that you are crazy for her. hahaha it can be seen form miles away!"- she said with her usual smile.- "you need to confess her what you feel (Y/N) she is the only one who doesn't know what you feel, which it's kinda odd but that's not important. However I'm taking you to her right now!"

"Wait wha—-"

Everything around me changed in a blink of an eye, and I was standing right in front of Angela.

"He has something really important to tell you Angie!" Said Lena and disappeared.

Authors note:

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if I had some mistakes on my writing but English isn't my mother tongue. Comment what you think, what should I improve all of this will be appreciated because this is my first fanfic. Well that would be all thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Your P.o.V**

So here I am on the lookout of the campus. The wind moves softly, it's really peaceful out here. It would be perfect to relax in another situation but thanks to Lena this is not the case.

"What is this all about (Y/N)?"- she said confused.

"Such a wonderful view, isn't it? - I said trying to change the subject.

"It is indeed"- she looked to the sunset and she let out a peaceful smile. "But seriously what is it that you want to say to me? Lena said that it was important."

"You know how she is... it's nothing really."- I said hoping that she would believe me.

"Yeah and I also know you. So tell me what's going on inside that head of yours."

The end of the line. Only two options: she rejects me and I screw up this friendship or I'm the luckiest motherfucker alive...

"Okay, how do I say this... I care about you..."- I said a little bit nervous.

"Wow! Thank you! You know I care about you too!"- she said innocently.- "in fact I have to take care of everyone. It's my job!"

"I meant that I've got a thing for you..." I looked at her right in the eyes while saying this.

She blushed. The only noise that I could hear was the wind and my own heartbeats. I'm starting to worry. Did I screw up? What's done is done, I guess. No turning back now.

"(Y/N) I'm honored that you feel that way for me. I'm not going to lie, I'm surprised and happy. Too much emotions at the same time. I need to know. Why me?"- she said curious.

"Because you're unique Angela. You're the only one who makes me feel this way. Every moment I spend with you it's special to me..."

I realized that she was looking at me with a smile on her face.

"I've never seen you like this before."- she said in a soft voice.-" And I do have a thing for you as well but I thought you were in to Hana. So I didn't say anything to you."

"Hana and I are just friends I swear!" - I said quickly.

"Okay I believe you!"- she said giggling.

"So what do we do now—?"I couldn't finish because she kissed my cheek and hugged me.

 **McCree P.o.V**

"Hey Genji! We're running out of food!" - I said pointing to the refrigerator.

"But it was (Y/N) turn to do the grocery shopping!"- he replied from his bedroom.

"Yeah I know but he hasn't returned, so someone must do it!"

"Okay! Fine I'll do it! But where is he anyways ? He should have returned 2 hours ago."

"I have no idea but he'll be fine. He can take care of himself."

 **Your P.o.V**

I can't believe what just happened. So we're dating now? I'm so happy now that it's even ridiculous. I can't take this smile off my face.

She had to go finish some stuff on the academy so I'll go buy the stuff we need on the house. I check my phone, the guys have been calling me. Shit gotta run to the grocery store!

"Hey (Y/N)! Where have you been!

I look where the voice was. Genji was waving the had to me. He had the groceries on a bag.

"Oh man I'm sorry! I lost track of time! I have no excuse..." I said apologizing.

"Don't worry about it. But I'm curious, what took you so long?"- he said interested.

"Nothing really"- I lied -" I heard that the tests will start soon!"

"First of all you're a terrible lier. And yeah, you better be prepared for that. It ain't gonna be easy. People will get hurt, even though you can't get killed the pain will be real. To stop the pain you'll need a med kit or a medic. Well you know the rules pal."- he looked at me with a smile- "you were with Angela, right? You're so obvious (Y/N). so tell me, did something happened?"

"Well... Angela and I are kinda dating? I'm not so sure, I didn't ask."

"You should know if you guys are dating (Y/N)! Did you kiss her or something?"- he said surprised.

"We do feel the same for each other. So I just assumed that we're dating." - I said.

"Dude go fix that now! You need to ask her out properly!"

"You're right! What was I thinking! I'll see you in the House Genji!

I ran to the medicine wing hoping I would find the girl I liked so much. I went to the classroom, there she was working on some kind of staff.

"Hey Angela!" - I said walking towards where she was working.

"(Y/N) what are you doing here?" -she said curiously-" You said that you had to do the grocery shopping—"

I grabbed her waist and kissed her. At first she was surprised but then she relaxed and kissed me back. It felt so good I didn't wanted to stop but we had to breathe.

"Angela are we dating?"- I asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course we are. I thought it was implied, since we feel the same for each other."- she said a little bit unsure.

"That's what I was thinking!"- I said with relief.

She looked at me confused. And I asked her about this "staff" she was working on. She happily explained what it was and of course I enjoyed her passion while she was talking about it. We stayed there until 21:00. And then I left her on her house. It has been a long day I was tired but I knew the guys wouldn't let me be until I explained everything that happened on this crazy day.

 **Authors note:**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed making it. Comment what you think about this story and I'll see you in the next chapter I guess! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before this chapter starts I want to you guys to know that I never thought that someone would like the story. And it means so much for me that you are enjoying it. Thanks for all the support!**

 **Your P.o.V**

"I'm here to announce that the tests will start next week. You'll be able to pick your teammates for the activities. Remember that the teams can only be of 6 members. Choose your teammates wisely. And for those who wonder... yes. You will have this week off until the tests begin."

"Fuck yeah!!!" Genji, McCree and I said at the same time.

"So what's the plan guys? What should we do to enjoy this week?" Genji said with excitement.

"Whoa calm down cowboy! First we need to make the team and then we can think about having fun."- McCree said.

"I never took you for a responsible person McCree!"- I said laughing.

"Well I have my moments..."

Suddenly Lena appeared in front of us.

"Hey guys!! The girls and I were thinking that we should be a team! And when Hana agrees to something it's because she thinks that we can win this together. And that means that you don't have a choice." - Lena said smiling.

Angela and Hana finally showed up. The venue was full of people that's why they didn't find us as quick as Lena.

"I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be using that power of yours so often..." Angela reproached Lena.

"What's the point of having powers if I'm not gonna use them!" Lena replied.

"Okay let's cut to the chase. We all know the answer of (Y/N) for obvious reasons..."- Hana said jokingly. Angela and I blushed when she said that.- But what about you guys?"

"We're in!" They said.

When the guys and I arrived home and the questioning began.

"What did I miss yesterday? Genji told me that you and Angela are dating! As your best friend I have the right to know how it happened!"- McCree said really curious.

"But that's something private between Angela and I."- I said.

"C'mon don't leave us like this! Just a summary then!"- Genji said trying to change my mind.

After saying this Genji ran to the refrigerator and pulled out some beers for us.

"Okay! I'll tell you how it happened. So, I was walking home as usual. But I ran in to Lena. we talked a little bit and then she decided that I should tell Angela that I was in to her. Just like that. No warnings, nothing. She left me in front of her on the lookout and you know. I had to confess, she told me that she feels the same way and that's pretty much it."- I said quickly.

"Wow you really want to keep that to yourself, don't you? Okay! We won't bother you anymore. But You have to take her somewhere this week! It would be your first date right?"-McCree asked.

It would be our first date, he's right! I have some money that I only use for special occasions. The problem is that I don't know any "romantic "places to go... I mean... the bars where the guys and I go aren't for a romantic dinner and stuff like that. In those places everyone is drunk even the bartenders!

"You guys know any romantic place in the campus? You know where to eat dinner and stuff?"- I ask them.

"You're really asking us?"- McCree says.

"Yeah dude you should ask that to Lena" - Genji said after he finished his beer.

"Well I could ask her but I'm afraid that she might end up saying that I want to take Angela out to somewhere nice."

"She is your only hope. We never go to that kind of places because we don't have your luck in romantic relationships." - McCree says as he kisses his beer.

I guess they're right. I need to talk to Lena about that. I take out my phone and I text Lena.

"Lena I need you to do me a favor!"

"Okay! What is it luv?"

"Do you know any romantic places to go out to dinner?"

"Wow you want to have a date with Angela???OMG!!! Oh she is going to love it. I will help her with her dress and her hair!!! It's going to be so much fun!!!!!"

"Hey but I need this to be a surprise! I'm counting on you!"

"Of course. my lips are sealed!"

"So about the place..."

"I got one!!! It's on the east of the campus it's called The magic moon. It's perfect... nothing too expensive but it's a fancy and romantic place."

"Sounds good! Thanks Lena!"

"Do you need an hotel room as well?? ;)"

"Lena c'mon behave!"

"I'm sorry :P "

I put my phone in my pocket. I Hope she keeps her word. I don't know why I'm still nervous. Anyways I spend the rest of the day in the house with the guys. Tomorrow I'll ask her out, I'm to drunk to do anything.

 **The next day.**

I manage to get out of bed. I have cold sweats and I feel tired. "Fuck" I say to myself. It seems that I got the flu. Today was supposed to be special but I think that is not going to happen. I walk to the bathroom door. McCree notices me.

"Dude you look like shit."- he says worried.

"I know pal. I'm dying."- every word hurts me.

"You sound even worse. Shit. you should stay in bed. I'm calling Angela. I don't have any knowledge about healing and stuff. But she does."- he says taking out his phone.

"No, please. I don't want her to see me like this!"- I begged.

"I don't give a damn about what you want (Y/N). You're sick so you are in no position to stop me. It's for your own good."

"You sound like my dad Jesse!"

"That's because you're acting like a child. Now go to your room. You're grounded!"- he says jokingly.

"You're going to pay for this!"-I say but he's right though. I return to my bedroom and I hear McCree talking in the phone with Angela.

I open my eyes and I see Angela making a cup full of something.

"How long have I been sleeping?"- I barely could ask.

"About 30 minutes."- Angela said softly.-" You better drink this (Y/N)."

"What is it?" - I ask.

"Something that will help you. C'mon drink it." - Angela gives me the cup.

I drink the half of it and I put it in the nightstand.

"Angela I'm dying!!! Please stay with me in my last moments of my life!" -I say playfully.

She giggles and says "don't be so dramatic. Besides I'm not going to let you die yet. You still owe me a date."

"Who told you that? Never mind I know who told you." I say with pain.

"Yeah Lena isn't good with secrets."- she puts a wet towel on my forehead.-"Well we can't go anywhere with you in this state."

"But that doesn't mean that we can't spend a nice day together." - I say smiling.

"Oh I see where this is going mister. And with my patients I like to keep things professional."- Angela looks at me smiling.

"C'mon beauty. A nice day full of movies and cuddles doesn't sound too bad."- I say trying to convince her.

"Okay fine. But you'll drink everything I will give you. It's for your own good so you can heal fast."- Angela gives me a reproaching look waiting for my answer.

"It's a deal then. My beautiful angel"

We spent the entire day watching movies. She loved to point out the medical mistakes of the movies. Angela didn't forget about my medications either, so I drank every single one of them. Some of those tasted like shit but we had an agreement. Angela laughed at me every time she saw I suffered with the medication. But when I finished them she smiled proudly at me. I didn't even realized when I fell asleep. Even though I was sick that day was one of the best so far.

 **So with that ends this chapter. Hope you liked it guys. See you in the next one! And thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Your P.o.V**

I'm just recovering from the flu and I spent the entire week in bed. Today the test will start and everyone is nervous about it. To be honest I never thought that I would make it this far.

"The test it's simple. It's like every tournament. The teams will fight to be on the final and only one team will be promoted to agents of the real Overwatch team."- The boss said.

"Okay let's win this tournament then!"- I try to cheer up the guys that looked in a bad mood. -"C'mon guys this will be a piece of cake!"

"Dude it's not that easy. Remember only six members of this Academy will win. And there is a lot of people with the same goal as us."- McCree says with a grim face. -" all five of us tried last time and failed. But what the hell. You're right. Let's win this shit. We have a crazy ass ninja, An awesome doctor. A girl who can teleport or something like that. We have (Y/N) who... Knows how to use a gun, we have a pro gamer girl who uses a meka..."

"Hana you have a meka and you never told me?!"- I interrupted McCree.

"You never asked!" - Hana replied.

"Dude I was giving the best speech of all time and you guys interrupted me! I was feeling like that one guy on that movie... Independence Day was the name of the movie I think!"- McCree said.

"The first match! Team 25 versus team 13!"

"Ok that's convenient! We're the firsts." I sigh.

"Well in the bright side I can use my new staff that I was working on!" - Angela says with joy

I smile -" with you in our team we'll be invincible"- She starts to blush and smiles back.

"I'll do my best to keep everyone safe." - Angela said with conviction.

"We know you will Luv!"- Lena replied.

We entered a room to prepare ourselves. I picked an assault rifle and two desert eagles.

McCree wanted to use a revolver and some stun grenades. Genji of course picked two swords and some shuriken to throw. Mercy picked her staff and a pistol, and of course Hana brought her meka.

The door to enter the arena was closed, above it there was a countdown with 01:45 on it. We waited anxiously to the first duel. Angela sited next to me and grabbed my hand. I looked at her and smiled.

"We're going to be okay. We got this Angela…" - I say to her trying to convince myself as well. To be honest I'm nervous too, no matter how much I trained this few months I can't say that I'm actually ready for this…

"I know (Y/N) but I never liked fighting others. And it's necessary if we want to be part of the Overwatch team. this test is against of what I believe—

 **BOOM!**

Darkness… I opened my eyes there were smoke everywhere. I heard conflict. Gun fire, I tried to stand up but I had something heavy on top of me. I couldn't lift it on my own, I had my Assault rifle near my arm I tried to reach it with no success. Angela and the others aren't nearby that's for sure.

The gun fire stopped. I hear footsteps getting closer, I guess this is it for me. I can't move so I can't defend myself from the guys that made the explosion. The man who appeared was Morrison.

"So someone is alive!" – Morrison said.

"It looks like it." – I say with pain.

"Let's take this off you kiddo"—We both lifted the wall. But my right leg hurt like hell.

"That leg is broken for sure. And the worst part is that those terrorists are still out there. You can still use a gun so it's our duty to neutralize those bastards."—Morrison added.

"Have you seen my friends that were in this room with me?"—I asked worried as hell for Angela— "One of them was a medic with an angel suit, other looked like a cowboy…"

"I haven't seen anyone with that characteristics… I'm sorry but we have to take care of ourselves now, then we can focus in finding your friends." – Morrison said lifting me and helping me move to a cover. – "Listen this is what we're going to do. I'm going to drag the attention of those fuckers and I'll bring them here, that's when you show up and help me kill 'em all."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea Morrison." – I said worried.

"I never said it was a good idea but that's all we have." – He replied.

"Let's do this then!" – I sighed.

Morrison ran where the terrorists were and started to shoot at them. I took my position and waited for him to come back. My leg was killing me but I had to be ready. I saw him running towards me.

"There is 20 of them left… Get ready!" – Morrison ordered and joined me.

The terrorists followed Morrison and they took the bait.

"Take this motherfuckers!"—Morrison yelled. We opened fire against them. I wasted the entire load on them, so did Morrison. Luckily for us none of them survived.

"Good job kid… What's your name?" – Morrison asked recovering his breath.

"My name is (Y/N) sir." – I answered.

"You have some skills with guns. I'm impressed (Y/N)! And about those friends of yours they might be on our HQ" – He said.

"Wait… why didn't you tell me before?" – I asked curiously.

"Because I didn't see them that doesn't mean that they're dead or anything. So they might be safe in our HQ. If they got lucky and ran in to Winston, Reinhardt or Ana, they'll be safe for sure."

 **Authors note:**

 **Sorry if it took me longer this chapter, but better late than never right? Thanks for reading guys! You know the drill. Leave a review so I can know what you think so I can improve my writing. And as always. hope you liked it.**

 **See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Angela P.o.V.**

"Is everyone okay?!" – McCree yelled. – "I'm fine so does Genji!"

"My meka is not working!" – Hana replied. – "But I'm okay!"

"I'm okay as well!" – Lena said.

"I'm not wounded either!" – I say trying to see something through the smoke.

A shooting started. Everyone took cover. But something wasn't right. (Y/N) hasn't say a word. The door was ripped off by a huge gorilla.

"C'mon guys it's time to get out of here!" – Winston said.

"Winston! Good timing!" – Lena said happily.

I search everywhere looking for (Y/N). There is a pile of rubble where he was.

"Guys! (Y/N) is trapped there! Help me move this rubble!" – I say almost in tears.

"Angie… I'm sorry… but he…" Lena tried to console me.

Some guys started to shoot at us. But I don't care I need to help (Y/N). McCree and Hana are talking to me but I can't hear them. I must be in shock. Something really strong grabbed me and…

 **BOOOM!**

Another explosion. I can't remember when we left the room. All I can see is that Winston is carrying me and the guys Jesse, Genji, Hana and Lena are firing against the people who is trying to kill us. It seems that we are evacuating.

 **Time skip.**

 **Your P.o.V.**

Morrison and I exited the campus. From outside the academy looked in a really bad shape thanks to the attack.

"So… Morrison, how did you find me?" – I asked.

"When the second explosion happened I wanted to check it out because a lot of rubble moved in one of the pre-match rooms and I thought that probably someone got trapped under there. And if they are alive they would need my help. It was a long shot. But here we are."—Morrison replied.

"But I can't remember a second explosion."—I added.

"You must have been still unconscious when that happened."—Morrison found a car that will help us to go to HQ — "Okay I'll drive this car to the HQ, don't worry is not so far from here."

Morrison helped me to get in to the car and he started driving. I begin to check my leg; it doesn't look so bad but still hurts like hell. Hope the guys are okay. Hope Angela is okay.

"You look worried."—Morrison pointed out. — "Is this about your friends? No. this is something else… you care deeply about someone that was in your team, don't you?"

"To be honest… yes I do…"— I say in a sad voice.

"We train there the best heroes. I'm pretty sure that she is fine."— Morrison said confidently.

"Hope you're right." – I replied.

We traveled for 5 hours and finally we arrived to HQ. Morrison helped me to get to the med bay. The guys were there, McCree was the only one who was wounded and Angela was taking care of him.

"Angela you might want to look behind you…" – McCree said calmly.

Angela looked at me, she was astonished. She run towards me and hugged me really tight.

"Don't you dare to leave me again!" – She started crying.

"I won't…." – I replied softly. – "Hey… I don't want to ruin the moment but my leg is kinda broken and it hurts like hell…"

"I'm sorry! Let me see that leg (Y/N)" – Angela said serious as always.

She patched me up. and now we are waiting for her to re-build her staff so she can really heal us… Tomorrow it's going to be so weird… the campus is pretty much destroyed so we have to wait for Morrison to tell us what to do.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry for the delay guys! I've been really busy with college and stuff. So I'm going to try to update every 2 weeks or something like that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review to know what you think of the chapter you know the drill… STAY AWESOME GUYS! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Your P.o.V.**

Angela's staff was finished, so she quickly healed everyone who was wounded. She is really something special and I couldn't help to smile as I see her completely focused helping other people. She is coming to heal me now.

"Why are you smiling?" – Angela asks.

"Because I'm glad that nothing happened to you Angie…" – I say in a soft voice.

"I really thought that you were gone..." – She started to uncover my leg to heal it. – "You were covered in rubble and then the shooting began I didn't want to leave you…"

"Hey look at me… it's okay… we survived. And besides we are together again… that's all that matter to me right now." – I hugged her. – "You're the best doctor in the world…"

My leg was fully recovered thanks to Angela. Now everyone is walking to the dormitories of HQ, makes sense, this day was so hard for us, we had a lot of casualties. Morrison told me that tomorrow we are going to talk about today anyways I should be worried about sleeping.

The six of us were trying to find two rooms with three beds. But all we could get were one room with four beds and the other with one big bed.

"Soo… how do we split guys?" – McCree asked.

"It's really simple to me." – Hana said. – We should leave these two lovebirds in one room."

Angela and I blushed right away.

"Wha-!"—We couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah I agree!" – Lena said mischievously.

"I guess is settled then." – Genji said laughing.

Everyone entered the room and Lena said to us – "Have fun luvs!" – And she closed the door.

"Well we should go to our room…" – Angela said with her entire face red.

"Y-Yeah that's a good idea…" – I said opening the door of our room.

So here we are. Both of us sitting on the bed in silence.

"I could sleep on the floor if you want" – I said breaking the silence.

"No… it's fine… I'll just change my clothes for a pajama." – Angela said and went to the bathroom.

I never thought that my day would end like this. She came back with a short and a t-shirt that had the Overwatch logo on it.

"I never thought that Overwatch had a brand of pajamas." – I said jokingly.

"Neither did I."—She said. — "C'mon is your turn to change to a weird pajama."

"Yes ma'am!" – I went to the bathroom and changed as well.

After I changed my clothes Angela was already sleeping. I'm sure that she had tons of work while I wasn't around, everyone had a rough day. I was tired too, after all was 2:00 a.m.

 **Authors note:**

 **Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed! College is killing me but I managed to get some time to write! Anyways… let me know what you think! I always appreciate the feedback! Stay awesome guys see you in the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Has been a long time. I'm sorry about that. But I haven't given up on this story! So I won't talk anymore and I'll give you the new chapter.**

 **Your P.o.V.**

The alarm sounds and I wake up and turn it off. I'm tired as fuck. I can barely keep my eyes open. Then I realize Angela wasn't in the bed, but she comes out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth.

\- "Good morning sleepyhead."- Angela says kindly. - "you're late for the reunion with Morrison."

-"Shit I totally forgot about that! I have to run!" - I dress up with my uniform. -" before I go. You look so cute with your hair all messy. thanks for that view honey."

She blushes -" Wish you luck in the reunion (Y/N)!"- I run to the mission room where Morrison was waiting for me.

-"(Y/N) you made it!"- Morrison said. -" I want you to meet Reyes."

-"Nice to meet you, sir!" – I said with respect.

"The kid have manners good." -Reyes said. -" Is always nice to meet my new crew members."

"What?"- I said.

"(Y/N) yesterday I saw your skills and Reyes needs men like you. So congratulations you're officially part of Overwatch now!" -Morrison said.

"I'm honored. I won't fail you!" - I said with a smile on my face.

"We are going to meet in the main hall in 5 hours to discuss what we do in Blackwatch."- Reyes said.

"I'll be there sir!" - I replied.

I went to the kitchen where everyone was waiting for me.

-"So I assume that you talked with Reyes." - McCree says to me.

\- " How do you know that?" - I ask confused.

\- " Because he talked to me and Genji as well." - he says.

\- " Makes sense... and where is Genji now?" - I ask.

\- "He needed to fix something in his house first... or that's what he told us." - Lena added.

\- "What about you girls? You are part of Overwatch now?" - McCree said.

\- "I am. They want me to be part of the medic department here." - Angela said.

\- "Yeah I am as well!" – Lena said with joy.

\- "I can't be part of Ovewatch yet…" – Hana added. – "I need to help my country. The omnics have been causing trouble there so the South Korean government is calling me back… so I have to help them."

\- "That means that only 4 of us are left here… that's kinda sad…" – I said.

\- "I'm sure you guys can handle it in here… I believe in you!" – Hana said her goodbyes while she was leaving HQ to protect her homeland.

This day isn't over and two of our friends had to leave… and Blackwatch awaits… Reyes is so mysterious I wonder what we are going to do in there.

 **Authors Note:**

 **That's the end of this chapter… I know it was short I'm sorry… but I promise I won't take this long for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed… you know the drill comment what you think. I always appreciate that. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
